Sweaters and Cuddles
by Ford.Ye.Fiji
Summary: Stan misses his brother and Mabel has a nightmare. Special Guest Appearance: Waddles! Yay! Drabble. No romantic relationships- please review!


**A/N: First Gravity Falls fanfic! Yay! This story is sibling relationship** ** _only_** **and it is free of Pinecest, but not cuddles! Mha-ha-ha! Sorry. Ehem. You guys are lucky- this was originally called 'I don't know what this is.' Disclaimer: I don't own the twins, Grunkle Stan, or anything remotely interesting except a notebook full of fan art.**

Dipper sighed and began tracing the non-existent swirls he'd seen from the journal onto his arm again. His fingers swished and swirled while he listened to the crickets chirp in the forest. The small boy turned and grimaced as his movement jostled his still healing ribs.

He heard Mabel, a bed over, murmur in her sleep and move around before settling again. Dipper spared a glance at his sister, she was curled around herself, facing his side of the room. He was about to go back to not-getting-any-sleep when Mabel whimpered. Her face contorted into a grimace and she cried out again.

Dipper struggled to right himself and then he slowly hobbled his way over to his distressed twin, careful not to jostle his ribs or place too much weight on his ankle.

He sat down upon the bed and rubbed Mabel's shoulder reassuringly. Mabel's eye snapped open with a gasp and she sat straight up, a terrified look on her face.

"Mabel?"

His twin did not respond.

"Mabel?"

He snapped his fingers worriedly and then his twin met his concerned look with a horrified gaze.

"Mabel? What is it? What happened?"

"W- Waddles ate... He ate..."

"He ate what?"

"Dipper! He ate all of my _sweaters_!"

"Oh. Okay."

" _What_?! It's not okay!"

Mabel immediately began sobbing and buried her face in her pillows. Oops. Right. He'd forgotten how emotional girls were. She did like her sweaters an awful lot.

Dipper retreated to the closet with excruciating slowness. If only he'd hadn't been chased by that monster, if only he'd been closer to that tree, if only there hadn't been that cliff, he wouldn't have cracked his ribs or sprained his ankle.

Mabel had calmed by the time he made his way back. He carefully pulled his tired body onto the bed beside Mabel and carefully molded the sweaters around himself and his twin in a sort of nest. He nodded once, laid down, and promptly closed his eyes.

A few seconds later he opened one to find Mabel had snuggled close and pulled the haphazard pile of sweaters tighter around them. He couldn't resist the grin that formed on his face. The sweaters were very comfy.

The siblings were soon fast asleep.

The morning came and Grunkle Stan poked his head in to the twin's room, an irritated look on his face. His great niece and nephew had slept late resulting in him having to climb the stairs to wake them. Now his back hurt.

He was greeted with a strange sight. The twins were nestled close under a pile of Mabel's sweaters.

His face softened when he beheld Mabel and Dipper fast asleep, snuggled close in each other's arms. He remembered days like that when he or his brother woke in the night. They'd always do the same, and 'cuddled' after the nightmare. Neither would mention the mushy stuff later in the morning, they would just grin conspiratorially and race off on another adventure.

Grunkle Stan's face inexplicably hardened when other harsh experiences came back to light from the dregs of his mind.

"Alright, UP! Come on, Mabel, Dipper! Get up! I didn't climb this way for nothin! Get up!"

Mabel roused first and stretched her arms over her head, smiling the way one did when they were well rested. Dipper came too next and stumbled out of bed to achingly stagger to the door. Mabel waited and they clumsily descended the stairs with much giggling, arm in arm together.

Grunkle Stan hunched his shoulders at the table and glared at Waddles who cocked his head with a seemingly knowing look.

"What're you looking at?" He grumbled.

The pig oinked and waddled over to the Pines twins.

Grunkle Stan stared sadly at them. Some days were harder then others... Some days he missed his brother more then anything. But soon...

Soon...


End file.
